


in these silences something may rise

by Knightblazer



Series: Novakcest verse [8]
Category: Novakcest, Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Novakcest - Freeform, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hands that always get Jacob at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in these silences something may rise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [selfcest comment!fic meme](http://moragmacpherson.dreamwidth.org/85726.html). Takes place in some weird time during the later part of Season 6.

It's the hands that always get Jacob at the end.

Call it a fascination if you want, but nothing intrigues Jacob more than to see the way Jimmy uses his hands every time when his brother goes around to make their dinner. It's a terribly domestic affair - one that Jacob _still_ isn't used to, even after all this time - but the headache that it gives to Jacob is all worth it when he gets to see his brother's hands in action. They're hands which have held guns and knives and all sorts of other weapons that Jacob can't remember now, hands which are supposed to be like his own but now only stand as far too different in Jacob's eyes.

It's times like these when Jacob can't help but slide up right behind his brother, reaching out to grasp one of Jimmy's hands in his own. He brings it up close to his eyes, studying the various calluses and scars that dot across Jimmy's palms and fingers. These are hands that have held blood and fire, every mark on the skin telling yet another story that Jacob may or may not know about.

Jimmy remains quiet, although Jacob can still sense his brother's mild annoyance over being disturbed so abruptly. Jacob lets out a small smile at that thought, assuring Jimmy without words as he curls his fingers around the other's wrist, thumb stroking gently against the spot where he feels Jimmy's pulse beating quietly. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a small upward twitch on Jimmy's lips.

Jacob leans his head forward and slips two of Jimmy's fingers into his mouth without preamble, smiling around the digits when he hears the immediate gasp that his brother lets out from the action. He closes his eyes and hums low in his throat, running his tongue around Jimmy's fingertips as he presses closer.

Eventually Jimmy's breaks the silence, not in irritation but rather due to frustration. " _Jacob,_ " he hisses, pushing back against his brother none-too-subtly. Just from Jimmy's voice alone Jacob can already imagine the flushed face and the half-glazed look that his brother must be having now.

He drags it out a bit longer, teasing Jimmy's fingertips with carefully calculated swipes of his tongue until his brother is shamelessly rubbing the curve of his ass against Jacob's own hardening cock, every breath that he takes punctuated with a moan that ends with Jacob's name.

"Jacob," his brother says again, and this time he can't ignore the pleading tone that goes with that. "Please."

Jacob gives in this time, letting Jimmy's fingers slide out from his mouth with a pop as he flips his brother around and kisses him properly, pressing him down against the counter top. As he occupies Jimmy with his tongue and teeth and lips he works Jimmy's pants open, quickly delving one hand underneath the other's boxers to curl fingers around Jimmy's hard cock.

From there its a simple string of action and reaction, listening to the sounds that Jimmy's making and acting accordingly. It isn't long after that before Jimmy is shaking and trembling in his hands and against him, incoherent sounds that turn into a low keen as Jacob brings his brother over the edge and feels it spilling hot and thick on his fingers. 

As Jimmy recovers from his high Jacob makes quick work of his own erection, jerking himself off in a few strokes of his own hand. He shudders against his brother as he comes, emptying himself into his hand.

Jimmy kisses him while he slowly recollects himself, combing spit-slicked fingers through his hair. "You seriously get off on the weirdest things," he mutters, soft but amused.

Jacob only grins back in return as he takes that hand in his own again, pressing the back of it against his lips and murmurs in response. "Not my fault you have such good hands, Jim."

Jimmy's hands are hands that have held guns and knives and blood from deaths that still haunt him even until now. But more than that, they are hands that create and protect - and Jacob will protect these hands no matter what.


End file.
